


Desired

by KujiraHanma



Series: Tributes to Season 5 Merlin [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Era, Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Season/Series 05, Sorting out feelings, hickey, no magic revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujiraHanma/pseuds/KujiraHanma
Summary: The tribute to season 5 Merlin continues.Merlin has to deal with everyone recognizing the mark Arthur has left on his neck....and Arthur unshamingly staring at him.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a distraction. Every time Merlin appeared in his sight his eyes were looking for him to turn just the right angle so he could see it. The mark he had left on Merlin’s neck. The first day Merlin had tried to hide it with adjusting his neckerchief higher and tighter than usual but it did not work out. People recognized it and Arthur felt a proud and tingling feeling inside is chest that traveled south to his loins every time he saw people looking at Merlin and the mark he had left on him. The mark where Arthur had placed is lips on Merlin’s skin and had sucked it. Sucked it to hear those wonderful moans of pleasure. He watched the people’s reaction with high curiosity. Sometimes their eyes went wide and shock was written on their faces. Sometimes there was a smirk and Arthur could just imagine what kind of dirty things the persons were thinking at that very moment. And sometimes there was a warm smile on their face like they felt truly happy for Merlin.  
Arthur had seen Merlin joining the knight’s training in the afternoon. The mark had turned from light red to a darker red, just even more visible. As Merlin entered their group on the training field, the knights had started to cheer, whistling, clapping on Merlin’s shoulder and on his back. Arthur could hear them asking him questions about his physical encounter with a girl. How hot she must have been for Merlin to leave him such a claiming visible sign of their lovemaking.  
“Sire? The council meeting awaits you in the throne room.”  
Arthur averted his gaze from the training party, “Thank you, George.”

“Hey hey hey! Who had some company last night.”, the knights cheered as Merlin approached them. It took them no second to discover the darkened mark on his neck. Gwaine whistled as the others asked what girl had been longing for him and swung one arm around his back. He walked with Merlin some steps to the swords and shields and whispered in his ear, “Or was it the new stable boy I saw you talking to some days ago?” Gwaine knew. He knew that Merlin had one more secret he was hiding from everyone. Yes, he had fallen in love with a girl once. But Merlin had recognized that the feelings he had for her were nothing compared to what he could feel for another boy. Merlin picked up some weaponry with Gwaine and rejoined the others, which were still asking questions. But Merlin did not answer any of them. 

After he had been returned from the woods with his magic back in control, he had sent George to serve the king for the day and then he had gone to his room and collapsed onto his bed. The exhaustion from his emotional state and the massive amount of magic produced by his body had knocked him out as his head had touched his pillow.  
He woke up when a hand touched his arm. Shocked that it could be Arthur, his eyes opened wide and he looked in the worried face of Gaius. He relaxed immediately and padded the old man’s hand to apologize for his reaction.  
“Is everything alright, Merlin?”, Gaius asked concerned, “I was surprised to see George serving at Arthurs side this morning.”  
“I need the day off.”, Merlin answered not looking at Gaius.  
“That’s very unusual of you. What happened?”  
Merlin had thought that the mark on his neck was not visible to the physician, but as he had moved slightly and sighed from not knowing how to answer the question, his face was turned by the old man to display what he had tried to hide.  
“What is this?! Merlin! Who did this to you?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“An injury like this is very dangerous.”, he started to lecture but then he was quiet for some moments. ”Is Arthur responsible for it?”, his voice was soft now, but Merlin could hear that the physician was not tolerating an answer that avoided the subject.  
“Yes, but it is not as you think. He did not try to harm me.”  
Gaius didn’t say anything but Merlin could see that he knew what could cause a bruise like that at its specific location. He saw that concern was not leaving the old man’s expression, but he was glad that he didn’t ask further questions.  
“I see that you need some rest. Join me for lunch, will you?”, Gaius walked to the door.  
“I will”, Merlin replied and closed his eyes.

When Merlin ate his lunch with Gaius, they did not speak of what had happened between Merlin and Arthur. On the other hand, it was obvious to the physician that Merlin was deep in thoughts and most likely back at today’s early morning.  
The young sorcerer tried to sort out his feelings. He was still in pain. Not as overwhelmingly as after he had fled into the woods, but there was still a background noise of it. And then there was the heat inside him – a heat that nourished from Arthur’s physical actions towards him. He could feel excitement rushing through his body, pulling and pushing him in the direction of his king and the energy costs to fight down his urges were high.  
It was not the case that Merlin did not know how to release some of the excitement.  
When he had been woken up by the sounds of cooking in the other room, the mark on his neck had not been the only thing burning and pulsing with heat. That’s when he had opened his breeches and had touched himself. With closed eyes, and Arthur imagining with him, he had stroked himself, trusting into his fist. Using his precum to ease his strokes, it had not taken long until he had to suppress a loud moan while his body tightened with pleasure. Merlin had tried to catch everything with his hands as he had been hit by his orgasm to avoid leaving any evidence on his clothes. Coming down from his high and his hands covered in semen, Merlin had opened his eyes when his breathing started to even. He had stood up from his bed, feeling better and relaxed from his climax. He had washed his hands and had tugged himself back in.  
But still, after releasing some pressure, he was still occupied by everything that had happened between Arthur and him recently. Being in love with Arthur for so long, never imagining they would ever become physical, he did not know what to do.  
What was better for him?  
Unrequited love or a secret relationship with his king?  
Who was married.  
Who did not know that he was a sorcerer.  
What if he would lose control of his magic again?  
At first, Merlin had thought that the feelings he started to have towards Arthur originated from his destiny to serve him and help him becoming the king he was destined to be. It had been when his body started to react to his emotions in a sexual response, that Merlin had figured out it was indeed love what he was feeling. He had tried to direct his feelings onto someone else but it had not worked out for long. Not until the only person, who really knew him – everything, all of him – something Merlin never had experienced before except his mother and Gaius, had sacrificed itself – for him.  
“I am not asking you to tell me what is going on in your mind. Just tell me, are you going to be okay?”, Gaius ripped Merlin out of his thoughts.  
“I don’t know”, he answered truthfully.

Everyone was staring at him. When Merlin went into the woods to collect herbs for Gaius, when he strolled the market to buy some food and especially when he walked the corridors of the castle. It was like the mark on his neck was a fire burning on his living flesh and everyone was wondering how that could be possible, magic excluded. Even Gwen had pushed him gently with her elbow, smiling warmly.  
‘If you would only know that your very husband left this mark on me.’, he thought but smiled sheepishly, like he was embarrassed that she had noticed its existence.

One night Kilgharrah summoned him.  
“It has been a rare incident that you are calling me for once.”, Merlin greeted the great dragon outside of the castle at their meeting spot.  
“There has been a great disturbance in magic. Are you alright?”, he addressed the morning Merlin had lost control of his magic.  
“Yes.”  
“Did you know what had caused it?”  
“It had been my fault.”  
“Did someone notice?”  
“Nobody without magic. But I scared some animals.”  
“I never experienced you using this great amount of magic. But I am not surprised you could.”  
“What do you mean by that?”, Merlin wondered. And then he saw the dragon’s eyes focusing on something. He knew what he would address next.  
“It appears to me that you are in love, young warlock.”  
Merlin covered the mark on his neck with his hand and looked to the ground.  
“Did your emotional instability cause the disruption of your magic?”  
“Yes”, Merlin answered still looking down.  
“Do you fear it will happen again?”, the dragon asked.  
There was a pause, which gave Kilgharrah his answer, but then Merlin looked at him and spoke, “How do I make sure it won’t happen again?”  
“Only if you are in control of your emotions, you are in control of your magic.”  
“But it had never happened before. When I was angry or sad – it had never happened.”  
“I assume you have been in great emotional pain. And from the direction your magic went, it seems you wanted to push everything away from you.”  
Merlin’s eyes opened wide. The dragon was right.  
“I suggest you establish some distance if your pain has been caused by an unreturned love of the other person.”  
“I appreciate your advice, Kilgharrah.”, Merlin ended the conversation.  
The dragon nodded and spread his wings. Wind slashed into Merlin’s face as the magical creature lifted itself from the ground and disappeared into the night’s sky.  
There was a truth in the dragon’s words that Merlin took back to the castle. If he wanted to avoid another outburst of his magic, he had to figure out what Arthur’s intentions were. Was it a mood? A game? Love?

The next day Arthur’s eyes were following him everywhere – not that Merlin hadn’t noticed the looks since Arthur had marked him. George had been in Arthur’s service only for the day of the incident. Then Merlin had returned to his duties. “You know that I hate it when you send George.”, Arthur had commented the next day but that had also been the end of the conversation.  
Today there was something else in Arthur’s eyes. Regret maybe? Because the mark had turned from a deep purple into brown and now was only a faint yellow blur.  
During training with the knights, Merlin caught the king watching them from his window – staring down at Merlin. He stared back as he drank from his bottle to rehydrate. Licking his lips as he released the bottle from his mouth, he could see Arthur swallowing hard. Nobody was able to see that, but Merlin had used his magic to enhance his vision so he would not miss the reaction of the king.

After sundown, Merlin entered Arthur’s chambers. The king was sitting on his desk over some papers. He watched Merlin prepare for the night, playing with the feather he used for writing. He scanned over the profile of Merlin’s face, took his time at the two plump lips and stayed at the almost faded mark half covered by today’s blue neckerchief. Arthur had dined with Gwen this evening, so Merlin did not bring anything extra to his chambers to eat. Merlin started to take care of the room, collected clothes that needed to be washed and prepared the bed so Arthur just had to slip under the covers. Arthur wished Merlin would stay. That he would not leave his chambers after opening the blankets for his king. That he would continue undressing himself and covering his body under the sheets he was lifting up at the very moment. That Arthur could join him and discover every inch of his body.  
“Good night, my lord.”, Merlin excused himself and went to the door.  
“Stay.”, Arthur said as Merlin had his hand on the door handle.  
Merlin let go of the metal and after some moments he turned round to face Arthur, who was still sitting at his desk.  
“You want me to stay?”, he asked, his eyes anything else but shy.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Stay.”, Arthur said as Merlin had his hand on the door handle._  
_Merlin let go of the metal and after some moments he turned round to face Arthur, who was still sitting at his desk._  
_“You want me to stay?”, he asked, his eyes anything else but shy._

Arthur did not answer verbally. He put the feather aside, rose from his chair and walked towards Merlin. His gaze was facing the floor at first, but then he looked up – right into Merlin’s eyes focused on him. The tension pulling at both of them was back and breathtakingly strong as Arthur stopped right in front – in such close proximity – to his servant.  
“I want you to stay.”, he repeated, his voice low.  
He raised his hand and touched Merlin’s neck, slid down a bit until his thumb brushed over the yellowish skin where the mark was fading. He could hear Merlin breathing harder when he had touched him and it let something swell in his chest. Pride? Excitement? Anticipation?  
Arthur rested his other hand on Merlin’s hip and he could feel the other one leaning into the touch. This small shift in pressure let his heart race in his chest before Merlin leaned in even more, limps sliding into reach other until they were holding each other in a tight embrace. Arthur could feel Merlin’s heartbeat against his own, his hands on his back – holding onto it while burring his face into the crook of Arthur’s neck.  
“Why do you want me to stay?”, Arthur could feel Merlin’s lips brushing his skin while speaking, his warm breath running over his collarbone, “My duties are fulfilled.”  
Arthur suppressed a gasp. It was not his servant’s duties for what he wished him to stay. He pulled him even closer, running his hands over the big and broad back to feel the body he was not able to exclude from his mind. Arthur did not know how to tell him that he was not capable to describe what he wanted with words. There was so much going on inside him. Feelings he never experienced that way, so strong, overpowering him. The tension that pulled him towards Merlin was of a fierce nature and let him desire Merlin pure and naked. Arthur’s heart was beating hard in his chest, speeding up when surrounded by Merlin not only when being physical. There was something in the air, something coming from Merlin himself, that clouded him.  
Arthur’s hand stopped at Merlin’s shoulder and gently pushed him away from him. But not far – just to be able to look into his eyes. Then he took Merlin’s face into his hand. His eyes traveled from his nose over the high cheekbone to his thumb resting on Merlin’s cheek. There was not a harsh scrub of stubbles this time and it made Arthur feel a little disappointed. He leaned forward and touched Merlin’s forehead with his and he could feel Merlin’s hands gliding over his back until they rested on his shoulders. Their breaths mixed being so close and when Arthur peaked a glance he saw that Merlin had closed his eyes.  
“Please, don’t run away.”, Arthur whispered and then pulled Merlin into a kiss.  
They both gasped into the touch. It was electrifying – like a thunder had struck them and its sparks were buzzing through their bodies. When Arthur retreated and came back with his bottom lip between Merlin’s, Merlin gasped anew, low and breathy. It was such a beautiful sound. Just retracting the moans he heard from his servant from his memory when he had produced the mark on his neck, sent even more shivers through Arthur’s already excited body.  
They shared another two slow kisses – all ending after some elongated seconds, experiencing the sweet need to touch each other again when being apart. Arthur moved his hand to Merlin’s hairline, slid his fingers into the black hair and curled them. He could hear Merlin purr and feel the vibration of the sound against his lips.

How should Merlin ever manage to run away from this? This was Arthur. Doing things to him he never would have dreamed of being possible. How should he have the strength to deny Arthur when he asked him to stay? When Merlin wanted to do these things so badly himself?  
But there was something he had to figure out for his own sake. For his sanity. And to avoid another loss of control of his exceptional powerful magic.  
Not yet. His brain was not fully reasonable while Arthur’s lips were on his and when the king’s tongue entered his mouth Merlin lost his thought.

Arthur was getting restless. He wanted more. More mouth, more skin, more Merlin. His body was already radiating heat and with the sparks buzzing inside his flesh, he could not hold onto any longer. So he had pulled Merlin in a fierce kiss. Merlin kissed him back immediately and placed his hands on Arthur’s hips. The king felt the touch, the tight but not hurtful grasp at his hipbones and when two fingers slipped between his breeches and his tunic and touched his bare skin, he moaned hot into Merlin’s mouth. Arthur ended the kiss. He didn’t want to, but there was something he started to desire more than placing his lips against Merlin’s.

They looked at each other. Chest heaving, swollen and glossy lips, a hint of red on their cheeks and eyes so blue and dark at the same time. Their breath was hitting each other’s faces and Merlin shifted on his legs. Arthur placed his hands over his well-built pectoral muscles, starring back into Merlin’s eyes. Still focusing on the deep blue iris, his hands moved and met in the middle just underneath the blue neckerchief. Arthur had been paying attention to this piece of clothing that was very precious to his friend. It was not tied behind his neck, it was wounded around it once and tied under the triangle-shaped frontpart of the fabric. So Arthur reached under it and untied the two knots that secured it staying around Merlin’s neck. Merlin’s nose brushed his when he loosened the knots of the kerchief as he would like to kiss him again. But he didn’t do it. Arthur finished his task and gently pulled the fabric off. They looked back at each other and Arthur could feel, see and hear Merlin breathing heavily. The hands on his hips have moved to the waistband of his breeches and Merlin’s thumbs were digging into his flesh. Arthur recognized that he was not the only one that was barley holding on and how much he loved to see Merlin like this. 

They were still standing at the door to his chambers and there was a much more comfortable area in his room. Arthur intertwined his fingers with the end of Merlin’s red tunic and started stepping one step back, pulling Merlin with him. He could see the realization in the other’s eyes – how they lit up and darkened a moment later. He loved this state of Merlin’s eyes – dark with lust for him. The same way they had looked at him in the quarters of the tavern when he first had kissed him. Arthur continued his way backwards until he could feel the wooden frame of his kingly bed against his body. He relocated the pull at Merlin’s tunic downwards, telling him he wanted them to kiss again. And Merlin understood. Tormented by the tension between them, they fell into a passionate and hungry kiss. Merlin’s hands flew up, cupping Arthur’s face before opening his mouth to meet Arthur’s tongue. Letting himself being kissed, Arthur still holding onto the tunic in his hands, moved upwards and pulled it over Merlin’s head, accepting a short break of their kiss.  
Finally.  
Finally he had under his fingertips what had occupied him since their travel and Merlin’s faithful bath in the stream that one morning. Before he could explore the flat stomach, the black hair trailing downwards and the white skin covering unexpected well-shaped muscles, Merlin pulled the king’s tunic from his body. The tunic passing his head and falling to the floor, Arthur placed his hands on Merlin’s body, sliding them over his chest and taking in the sensation of short hair and hot skin with closed eyes. He was hit by a heat originating from Merlin’s body and a scent he could not describe but wanted to drown in.  
Without warning he pushed his servant onto his bed. He followed him without hesitation and kneeled over him – meeting in another kiss, when Merlin had pushed himself up to meet the lips of his king halfway. Merlin’s hands had returned to Arthur’s hips while Arthur explored every inch of the revealed skin. He bumped over every rip he could feel, brushed over nipples, met in the middle of Merlin’s chest and moved his fingers down, dipping with one into his navel before following the hair down to the waistband. It was so much pleasure to feel Merlin wince under his touch. The moans into the kiss, the shivers of his body – it was like Merlin was made to love him with every cell of his existence.  
When Arthur wanted to move his body closer to Merlin’s, who was lying on his bed, the hands holding onto his waist were blocking him. Arthur tried again with no success. His head not working clouded by his heat and passion, just wanting to be even closer to the one he desired, he removed the hands from his hips and laid down onto Merlin’s body. First their naked torsos met, what did things inside his body Arthur was not aware to be possible to feel, but when he lowered his groin onto the others and experiencing a solid body part, Merlin’s body jumped, his hands grasping Arthur’s shoulders suddenly pushing him away from him. 

Arthur needed some second to process what just had happened. He had felt something hard against his leg and suddenly he found himself completely pulled out of the embrace he had been with the human underneath him. His vision cleared and he looked at a Merlin on his bed and fear in his eyes.  
“Am I disgusting?”, Merlin asked raw and with shame in his voice.  
Surprisingly, Arthur knew what Merlin meant, what he was afraid of. The hardening Arthur had felt against his leg had been … He looked down Merlin’s body and saw a clear shape tenting the brown fabric of his servant’s breeches. No – Merlin was not disgusting. It was a compliment.  
Arthur moved closer, sensing if Merlin would reject him again. Slowly he was kneeling over him again, his face close to Merlin’s but with no intentions to kiss him. He still could see the fear in his eyes. He took Merlin’s left hand into his and after a short glance into his eyes, he placed his servant’s hand over his own groin.  
“Am I disgusting?”, Arthur asked calm and warm. Hopeful.  
Merlin looked back at him, his hand still feeling the affected body part, its erected state originating from their activities. Arthur could see the fear disappearing.  
“No.”, Merlin whispered with absolute honesty, shaking his head slightly as he wanted to tell Arthur how foolish this assumption was. “Not at all.”  
Arthur lowered his body again and this time Merlin did not push him away when their groins touched. It lit a fire in both of them that had not sparked before. Merlin’s hands pulled Arthur tight, his face buried in the king’s blond hair.

Merlin felt himself losing control. Not of his magic, but of his mind and body. He stopped thinking, occupied by the emotions in his body and the arousal burning inside him. He could feel his feet pulsing with heat still covered by his boots. On the edge of his consciousness he managed to push them off before Arthur started kissing his neck. A moan not muffled by one of their kisses escaped his throat. It seemed this moan triggered something in his king. Arthur’s tongue started licking his neck and sending pleasure through his body by biting the spot where he had marked him. As a primal reaction Merlin pushed his hips up, pulling Arthur even closer and pressing their loins together almost crying for release. 

Arthur felt nails digging into his flesh and the body under his tensing. He pushed himself on his elbows and placed a kiss on Merlin’s face. That’s when he started to move his body along Merlin’s. The nails were burring even deeper into his skin but Arthur did not feel any pain. He felt so many more overwhelming emotions that occupied him completely. There was nothing else than Merlin beneath him, the hot moans, their heat, their mixed scent translating their longing for each other and their hard erections brushing along each other. Even covered by their breeches, it was enough. For now it was enough. There was too much to deal with. So it was enough for now.  
They both moaned, moved along each other and got completely lost. It seemed impossible, but an even stronger heat was building up inside them manifesting low – very low. Arthur recognized Merlin looking for his lips. They kissed, but it did not last long. They needed their breath. When Merlin started to huff vocally with every breath of air, Arthur knew what it was indicating. It was when Merlin slid his hands around Arthur’s back from under his armpits, holding onto his shoulders with an unexpected strength that Arthur knew the end was close. Merlin pressed his face against Arthur’s temple, a deep growl vibrating in his throat when he was lost in his orgasm. Arthur held still, pressing himself against Merlin’s trembling body, while the other trusted into him coming.  
Arthur was breathing hard, trying to regain some control. He was close too. Very close. But he wanted to experience Merlin in every detail of his physical reaction. So he held still and tried to comfort him giving Merlin the space and actions he needed. Arthur could feel the vibration of the deep growling sounds against his temple, could feel the primal movement of Merlin’s body designed to ensure his existence would live on in another generation. He took him in as much as possible all together with his unique scent, the tight and strong embrace, the short hair tickling his neck and the tall body underneath him.  
The growls faded into lighter and shorter huffs and the arms around his back loosened until they let go and fell onto the mattress. After more controlled deeper breaths from the lungs of his servant, his arms returned brushing over Arthur’s hair. Knowing that Arthur needed another stimulus to find release, the other hand of Merlin squeezed between their bodies and rubbed along Arthur’s hard length beneath the breeches. Arthur fell into his rhythm and found himself held and supported by Merlin when he got hit by his orgasm. Rubbing in long deep strokes against Merlin’s big palm he released himself while his body shook with pleasure. He felt the fingers surrounding him and he recognized the soft kiss Merlin placed on his sweaty forehead. Arthur huffed a deep moan and collapsed onto Merlin, losing his consciousness.

When Arthur woke up he felt thirsty. His mouth was dry and he tried to move his tongue around to get rid of the temporary dryness. Soon he recognized someone lying next to him and combing through his hair. Then there was the unpleasant stickiness in his breeches and his brain puzzled together the full meaning of his current situation.  
“You have a very comfortable bed, my lord.”, Merlin whispered into his hair.  
“Don’t call me that. Not after what happened.”  
“Okay,” Merlin chuckled delighted.  
They laid there together for a while. Even though both felt the need to rehydrate.  
“Can I ask something that would kill the mood?”, Merlin interrupted the comfortable silence.  
Arthur looked at him with one open eye, “I don’t like the question you are asking.”  
Merlin continued to play with a strand of his blond hair until he seemed to be ready to ask, “What should we do..?”  
Arthur moved on his side a bit more to properly look at Merlin when the other finished his question, “..with what is happening between us?”  
The king moved closer and kissed Merlin, who increased the pressure against his lips. When he retracted, Merlin was looking down. Arthur could sense how important this question was to Merlin and what kind of king would he be if he would try to escape this responsibility.  
“That is not easy to answer.”, Merlin looked back into his eyes and Arthur could read in them that for Merlin the answer to his own question was indeed easy. His body has shown Arthur how strong Merlin felt for his king. For who knows how long. And, Arthur could not deny what he felt when being together with his manservant.  
“We are two humans. Feelings, emotions, physical reactions like the ones happening between us do not care about our rank in society. I would not have done the things we did if I would have know how to handle them differently.” Merlin was touching his forehead with his own like he wanted to tell him that he knew exactly what he was talking about.  
“I need to be ensured how earnestly you are about us. I could not bear being pushed away from this. I know we have to do this in secret and it will be complicated most of times. Don’t think I am a fool. I know you are the King of Camelot and that you love your wife.”  
Arthur could tell that Merlin could have added even more reasons but it was not necessary.  
“You are no fool.”, he ensured, then Arthur’s voice changed more to the frequency he liked to use when teasing Merlin, “First I need breakfast and then a bath.”  
Merlin gave his shoulder a half-hearted push. “Don’t you dare tease me,” he chuckled and Arthur joined the laughter. “Yeah, but I need that too.”  
“Let’s get out of bed. And Merlin..,” he waited until the other was looking into his eyes again, “We will figure this out together.”


End file.
